Realizing It
by pick-a-doo
Summary: Sasuke yang cuek, dan Sakura yang ramah.Keterbalikan dapat memperdekat hubungan seseorang, bukan?/AU/


Realizing It

Language: Indonesian

Rated: T

Genre: Drama/Romance

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Quotes yang tulisan miring, punya penciptanya sendiri-sendiri.

Summary: Sasuke yang cuek, dan Sakura yang ramah. Keterbalikan dapat memperdekat hubungan seseorang, bukan?/AU/

**x-x-x**

_True Love is not something that comes __every day,_

_Follow your heart, it knows the best answer_

_(*)_

**x-x-x**

**-Past time-**

_**Saat pertama kali keduanya bertemu, adalah melalui sahabat masing-masing. Naruto dan Hinata.**_

_**Kedua muda-mudi itu sibuk dengan saling memperkenalkan sahabat mereka…**_

"Kenalkan, Sakura. Ini Uchiha Sasuke, sahabat Naruto sejak kecil," suara lembut Hinata, menyilakan seorang gadis berambut merah muda mengulurkan tangannya.

"Haruno Sakura," ucap gadis itu pelan, "salam kenal."

Pemuda berambut _blonde _jabrik yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Hinata, nyengir, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

"Ayo, Teme, kenalkan. Sakura itu sahabat Hinata, ketika dia masih si Suna," ujar Naruto semangat.

Pemuda berambut _raven _mencuat itu perlahan menjabat tangan Sakura. Sesaat, sepasang onyx miliknya beradu pandang dengan sepasang emerald cerah kepunyaan gadis yang baru ditemuinya.

Entah karena apa, namun dirasanya perasaan _asing_ mendesir di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke," jawab pemuda itu canggung.

**-0-0-0-**

_**Kedua kali mereka bertemu, suasana tak bisa menjadi lebih canggung dari ini. Sementara, Naruto dan Hinata mulai menikmati perubahan pada masing-masing sahabat mereka.**_

_**Sasuke yang cuek, dan Sakura yang ramah.**_

_**Keterbalikan dapat memperdekat hubungan seseorang, bukan?**_

"Kemarikan tanganmu. Beradu dengan mata silet kan lumayan," ujar seorang gadis berambut merah muda, dengan obat merah di tangannya.

Pemuda dengan luka perih di ibu jarinya hanya mendengus. "Sudahlah, sebentar lagi juga sembuh," ujarnya.

Gadis itu menggeleng tak setuju. "Jangan, Sasuke! Nanti lukamu bisa infeksi. Sini kuobati, tidak sakit dan hanya sebentar, kok," ujarnya meyakinkan.

"Tidak mau. Lagipula, ini kan hanya luka kecil, Sakura" ujar Sasuke menolak.

Sakura mendecih. "Kau ini, keras kepala sekali. Mirip sepupuku saja," keluhnya. "Baiklah, tak ada obat merah. Tapi setidaknya, tutupi lukamu dengan plester."

Sasuke menoleh, melihat plester di tangan Sakura lewat sudut matanya. Tampaklah disana, sebuah plester 'lucu' dengan gambar tikus coklat, tengah bermain bersama kucing berbulu biru keabuan.

Pemuda itu mendengus halus. Tapi akhirnya, dengan 'sedikit' adu pendapat lagi, Sakura tersenyum dengan plester yang melilit di ibu jari pemuda itu.

**-0-0-0-**

_**Saat sebulan sejak keduanya bertemu, tak terasa Sasuke dan Sakura menjadi akrab, layaknya sepasang sahabat. Tak jarang mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto dan Hinata.**_

_**Kejadian di rumah Hinata, membuat semburat merah muda terbersit pada wajah keduanya.**_

"Jangan menumpahkan minyak ke lantai," nasehat Sasuke, yang masih menahan tubuh Sakura dengan kedua tangannya.

Gadis itu sungguh terkejut dengan keadaan seperti ini. Sasuke yang berlutut, sambil menahan tubuhnya agar tidak bertubrukan dengan lantai. Ia menjerit keras dalam kepalanya. 'Apa ia harus mempertahankan posisi ini sampai tengah malam!'

"Ada yang luka?" tanya pemuda itu.

Sakura menggeleng. "A―aku hanya terpeleset, dan…" ia menelan ludah. "…sepertinya kita harus segera kembali ke ruang tengah. Naruto dan Hinata sudah menunggu kentang gorengnya," ujarnya, sekaligus agar 'posisi' mereka tidak bertahan terlalu lama.

Maka, dengan semburat yang sama dengan milik Sakura, Sasuke membantu gadis itu berdiri. "Ayo."

**-0-0-0-**

_**Dua bulan sejak keduanya bertemu, Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah duduk sendiri di bangku taman sekolah.**_

_**Alis pemuda itu mengerut, dengan ekspresi Sakura yang begitu sulit diartikan.**_

"Kau kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu. "Sepertinya wajahmu gugup."

Tanpa diberi aba-aba, gadis itu mengambil tempat di samping Sasuke. Dengan refleks, pemuda itu menghentikan aktivitasnya, yaitu membaca buku novel tebal favoritnya.

"Ketua kelas kita…" ucap Sakura perlahan, dengan wajah tertunduk.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Ya… kenapa dengan Neji?" tanyanya.

Sakura menghela nafas pelan, dan berdeham gugup. "Waktu istirahat tadi… dia…" satu tarikan nafas lagi, "mengajakku bertemu di taman, Minggu sore besok. Kau tahu? Ya… seperti… kencan."

Entah karena tiupan angin macam apa, namun perasaan 'aneh' berdesir di dalam hati pemuda itu.

Ia seperti… bingung. Bagaimana menanggapi curhatan pendek Sakura saat itu. Ikut senang, atau… tak rela?

**-0-0-0-**

_**Seminggu setelah Sa**__**kura resmi menjadi kekasih **__**Neji**__**, Sasuke berubah menjadi orang dengan sifat dingin dan temperamental, seringkali. Ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya sendirian.**_

_**Ia bahkan tak peduli dengan nasihat-nasihat pendek yang diberi Naruto tentang bagaimana bersikap. **_

_**Namun, satu hal diketahuinya jum'at sore itu.**_

"Aku bingung, Naruto!" bentak Sasuke frustasi. "Kalaupun kuceritakan sedetil apapun, kau tak akan mengerti!"

Pemuda berambut jabrik itu memandang nanar sahabatnya, yang sedikit 'berantakan' di depannya. Sasuke yang sekarang, bahkan lebih dingin daripada Sasuke yang pertama kali ditemuinya.

"Teme…"

Sasuke tak mengindahkan kata-kata Naruto. Ia memilih untuk duduk bersandar pada tempat tidurnya, sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam lipatan tangannya.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Kau… kau menginginkannya, kan?" tanyanya pelan.

Pemuda itu menggeleng, namun ragu. "Aku… bingung. Perasaan apa yang kurasakan padanya?"

Seulas senyum tipis menghias wajah ceria Naruto. "Ikuti hatimu, Teme."

**-0-0-0-**

_**Sebulan setelah pembicaraan singkat antara ia dan Naruto, Hinata meneleponnya, mengabarkan sesuatu yang hampir melemaskan kakinya.**_

_**Sakura jatuh sakit. Demam tinggi, dan belum sadarkan diri sepenuhnya.**_

_**Tanpa berpikir panjang, kakinya dengan ringan membawanya melesat menuju rumah gadis itu.**_

"Kenapa kau berdiam diri di tengah hujan?" tanya pemuda itu tegas, sejam setelah ia menunggui Sakura.

Panasnya sudah turun, dan beberapa menit lalu, Nyonya Haruno datang ke kamarnya membawakan semangkuk bubur―kalau-kalau Sakura bangun―dan menceritakan semuanya.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum kecut. "Tak usah dipikirkan. Hanya kejadian pahit," ujarnya, sambil memandang keluar jendela.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, mengetahui kalau ada yang salah dengan gadis itu. "Sakura. Ceritakan."

Gadis itu menghela nafasnya. "Selama ini ternyata Neji memiliki 2 kekasih berbeda," ujarnya pelan, "dia… bohong, dan hanya ingin bermain-main."

_**Saat itulah Sasuke tersadar.**_

_**Mungkin… ini waktunya.**_

**x-x-x**

**-Present Time-**

_Till now, I always got by on my own,_

_I never really cared, until I met you,_

_And now, it chills me to the bone_

(**)

**x-x-x**

Gadis itu berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, dalam keadaan ruangan kamarnya yang gelap. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya, hanyalah berasal dari lampu tidur di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya.

Rambut merah mudanya terlempar kemana-mana di atas bantal, sementara pandangannya menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya.

Di tangan kanan gadis itu, terpampang pada layar telepon genggamnya, opsi _dialed numbers _selama beberapa menit terakhir ini.

Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada seseorang. Uchiha Sasuke.

'Kau ada dimana?' batinnya, sakit.

Sedetik kemudian, seulas senyum kecut terpampang di wajahnya. Ia berbalik, dan menarik selimutnya sebatas dada, mencoba menemukan kantuk yang akan membuatnya tertidur malam ini.

'Bodoh. Untuk apa aku mengharapkannya?' batinnya, sambil memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. 'Tak ada hal spesial yang ia inginkan dariku.'

**x-x-x**

_You don't know how long I have wanted,_

_To touch your lips, and hold you tight,_

_You don't know how long I have waiting,_

_And I was gonna__ tell you tonight_

(**)

**x-x-x**

Angin malam menerbangkan rambut ravennya yang sedikit jabrik di belakang, sementara sepasang onyxnya memandangi pemandangan tepi pantai di depannya, versi malam hari.

Bulan sedang bersinar terang, sehingga terlihat jelas olehnya yang tengah duduk di atas kap mobilnya. Pemuda itu―Uchiha Sasuke―memandang kosong gemuruh ombak beberapa meter di depannya.

Kota Konoha yang bertepian dengan laut, banyak dipenuhi tempat-tempat parkir dadakan di pinggir jalan, yang sering digunakan para pengemudi untuk sekedar mencuci mata, dengan memandangi tepian pantai curam dengan batu-batu besar di tepiannya.

Namun, khusus untuk pemuda ini, ia memarkirkan mobilnya untuk berpikir mengenai kejadian akhir-akhir ini yang selalu mengganggunya.

Sejak Sakura sembuh dari sakitnya, entah kenapa hubungan mereka menjadi sedikit renggang. Kadangkala, mereka masih berkumpul bersama Naruto dan Hinata, tapi pasti, salah satu diantara mereka 'sengaja' untuk tidak hadir.

Sasuke melipat tangannya di belakang kepalanya, sehingga kini ia berbalik menatap langit malam.

'Kau… apa yang kaupikirkan tentangku, Sakura?' batinnya, menghela nafas. 'Seorang pemuda pengecut, yang bahkan ragu untuk mengatakan perasaannya?'

Sedetik kemudian, ia biarkan senyum kecut mewarnai wajahnya yang agak pucat kedinginan. Jaket biru tua yang dikenakannya, untung saja mampu menghalau angin malam dingin itu.

'Seandainya kau tahu yang sebenarnya,' batinnya, sambil memejamkan mata.

Memutuskan untuk pulang, Sasuke turun dari kap mobilnya, dan berjalan masuk. Sebelum menghidupkan mesin mobil, terlebih dahulu ia menangkap sesuatu berkelap-kelip dari arah kursi penumpang.

Terdorong rasa penasaran, dibukanya kunci tombol telepon genggamnya itu.

_**11 missed call**_

_**2 new messages**_

Dibukanya daftar _missed call_, dan selama sedetik ia tertegun.

'Sakura.'

Dengan tujuan pasti, pemuda itu memacu mobilnya menuju suatu tempat yang dirasanya sangat penting malam itu.

**x-x-x**

Ting! Tong!

Sepasang emerald yang setengah jam lalu sudah tertutup rapat, kini perlahan membuka lagi. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, saat disambut oleh ruangan yang sedikit gelap.

Indera pendengarannya digelitik oleh suara nyaring bel rumahnya sesaat lalu. Masih belum sepenuhnya sadar, gadis pemilik emerald itu mencoba bangun, dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

Ting! Tong!

"Iya… aku datang," gumamnya pelan.

Sakura berjalan pelan menuju pintu depannya. Orangtuanya saat itu sedang dinas keluar kota, dan tinggallah ia sendirian dirumah, dengan kakaknya yang kebetulan sedang menginap di rumah temannya.

Beberapa langkah lagi, sebelum ia mencapai pintu, Sakura tertegun.

Terpampang waktu 10 menit sebelum tengah malam, dan suasana ruang tengah yang sudah gelap. Tangannya terulur, menggapai daun pintu keperakan di depannya.

Matanya membulat, ketika melihat sang penyuara bel.

"K―kau?"

Seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu Sakura itu, menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku minta maaf," kata-kata itu keluar dengan pasti dari bibirnya.

Masih diliputi kebingungan, Sakura mengangkat alisnya. "Untuk… apa?" tanyanya.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas, sebelum mengambil selangkah maju mendekati Sakura. Ia melayangkan senyum kecil yang pahit. "Menjadi pengecut yang bahkan tak mampu menyatakan perasaannya padamu."

Sepasang emeraldnya membulat lagi, dan tanpa sadar, ia mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh pipi kanan pemuda itu. "Kau… tak perlu meminta maaf begini, Sasuke," ujarnya.

"Tidak. Aku harus melakukannya."

Beberapa saat keduanya terdiam, setelah Sakura menurunkan tangannya. Sedetik kemudian, Sakura melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar leher pemuda itu, dan memeluknya erat.

Kini, giliran sepasang onyx milik Sasuke yang membulat kaget. Perlahan, ia membalas pelukan Sakura, dan membenamkan wajahnya dalam helaian rambut merah muda gadis itu.

Ujung bibir pemuda itu terangkat. "Kau tak marah padaku kan?" tanyanya.

Gadis itu menjawabnya dengan satu gelengan pelan. Dan mungkin, kehidupan mereka akan berbeda setelah malam ini berakhir.

**x-x-x**

_Maybe I love you, without really realizing it._

_But now, I already have the answer._

_Do you feel the same way, dear?_

_(***)_

**x-x-x**

**The end**

**Disclaimer Quotes & lirik lagu:**

**(*) Anonymous**

**(**) Heart, Alone**

**(***) pick-a-doo sendiri.**

A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca...

sign,

pick-a-doo


End file.
